Lisez avec moi
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Para variar me llevaste a leer contigo, como si esa sola actividad abarcara toda la inocencia del mundo. Hacías que el tiempo no importara, que las cuatro paredes se cerraran sobre nosotros y el libro se deshiciera frente a mis ojos. Francis, ¿acaso finges no saber que el mundo parece inexistente cuando estoy contigo o solamente estás leyendo?


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>La manera que tienes de leer no es nada conveniente. Es ese momento cuando siento tu presencia, tan devoradora como absoluta, una presencia que a todo puede arrasarlo. Me abruma el calor que desprendes de tu brazo derecho, que entonces lo siento como nunca contra mi izquierdo. Es imposible comprender las palabras contigo aquí a mi lado, me explican el mundo hermosamente, casi formando una melodía al unirse unas con otras, pero nunca llego a oírla, a mi solo me interesa la forma en que aprietas los labios cuando te concentras.<p>

Fue terrible tu idea de leer juntos, el mismo texto, nuestras mentes en el mismo mundo (porque se supone que seguimos un mismo ritmo) pero las palabras carecen de sentido súbitamente, como nunca me había ocurrido.

Tu respirar se lo lleva todo, incluso el silencio, pero a la vez es mudo y fácilmente podría ignorarlo. Aunque me duele admitir que cuando se trata de ti eso no es posible. Simplemente puedo sentir tu respirar, cuando se apodera de las frases sobre el papel y las desarma. Las destruye por turnos y mezcla sus restos una y otra vez hasta crear algo nuevo, pero nunca acabas ahí. No te es suficiente y vuelves a mezclar todo otra vez, formas cosas que jamás creí que pudieran existir, y ya no soy capaz de comprender lo que leo. Mis ojos deben volver al principio de la línea para esta vez intentar acabarla.

_Leemos juntos._ Tan ajeno me parece ese enunciado, incluso impensable si se tratara de alguien más que de ti. Pero nunca ha sido de esa forma. Es algo excesivamente íntimo lo que me haces compartir contigo, no debería de sorprender que tus dedos sobre el papel me revuelvan las líneas que ya alcancé comprender. Aun así una voz en mi cabeza, que probablemente sea la mía con otro tono, me repite que te aparte de mis pensamientos, que deje que tu imagen sea llevada por la marea que crea la lectura. Por más que el tiempo corra mi mente está seca, no hay palabras que haya entendido para que llenen ese vacío, sólo la forma en que tu tobillo roza el mío y me llena de escalofríos, como aquella primera vez tan lejana. Me veo obligado a releer la página.

Es inútil contigo a mi lado, cuando tus ojos se desplazan, hambrientos, apoderándose de todo a su paso, buscando deshuesar cada metáfora y diálogo presente, exprimir hasta el más insulso detalle para quedarte con el dulce jugo que representa cada uno. El saber que has alcanzado algo que yo no crea una opresión en mi pecho, porque podría haberlo evitado todo si no fuera por tu presencia, constante y vigilante de la trama que aún no llego a estrujar entre mis manos. Podría comprenderla pero para ello deberías dejarme solo, desaparecer hasta que ya no te sienta, hasta que tu calor ya no fuera más que un viejo recuerdo que descansara, frío, contra mi brazo izquierdo. Eso un problema ya que es algo que no estoy dispuesto a dejar que pase.

Y si te tuviera aquí, pero no verdaderamente _aquí_ conmigo, si te apartaras hasta la otra punta de donde estamos sentados, puedo confirmar que incluso así sería imposible. Me espiarías por encima del volumen en tus manos que te oculta el rostro pero no te obstruye la mirada, y no perderías hilo de la lectura. Pero a mi no me dejarías en paz, me torturarías hasta asegurarte de que ni siquiera haya pasado del título.

Tu índice y el pulgar, tan llenos de vida, bajan sobre el seco papel, creando un contraste bellísimo. Enmarcan uno de sus lados y es entonces que tengo la certeza de que lo peor está por suceder. Me miras de reojo, una sonrisa brilla en tus mirada, a punto de escaparse.

—¿Ya terminaste? —me preguntas con ingenuidad.

Yo asiento, vuelvo a mentirte. Una página más no daña a nadie. Tú me haces caso y volteas la hoja. Una nueva batalla se dispone frente a mi. Pero no lo ves así. No, para ti la aventura sigue y ni te percatas de que yo no sigo la lectura, sino cada línea de las que han empezado a acentuarse en tu rostro durante estos últimos años.

De haber continuado siendo yo el que sostenía el libro, todo hubiera sido diferente. Sin embargo no contaba con que tu cercanía perjudicara mi lectura. Cuando era yo quien lo sostenía y volteaba las páginas, tú te inclinabas sobre mi hombro de esa forma insistente que tienes de hacerlo. Buscabas descubrir cualquier secreto que hubiera más allá de las letras. Tuviste la delicadeza de atarte el cabello y, nunca lo diré, pero a la vez me privaste de un capricho personal mío, que es el de ser testigo del espectáculo embriagante que se forma cuando intentas acomodar los mechones detrás de tu oreja, porque cuando lo haces, tu cabello siempre vuelve a caer como una cortina y ya vez de lo que me privas al recogértelo.

Con todo este despliegue que me dejó impotente fue como te ganaste que el libro pasara de mis manos a las tuyas. Poca importancia tiene, al final del día mi atención cierne sobre ti y nada más. Por mucho que lo intente siempre serás el más difícil de leer en esta sala que encontramos empapelada con altas bibliotecas. Pero esa razón es la que vuelve a impulsarme para que continúe haciéndolo.

—¿Ya terminaste? —me vuelves a preguntar respecto a la nueva página, más rápido de lo que tenía pensado, pero ya pasaste la hoja y no estoy seguro de si sabes que en realidad me tiene sin cuidado. De cualquier forma no respondo. Esta vez no podría mentirte. La pregunta cobró un matiz diferente del que tenías intención de transmitir. Jamás terminaré de leerte a ti, pero eso nadie más que yo tiene por qué saberlo, mucho menos tú.


End file.
